Blood on His Hands
by bubblegum-buddy
Summary: No matter how many times he washed the Repo Man suit clean of blood, Nathan felt that he could never get his own hands clean. Violence, Nathan-centric


**Hello! This is my first REPO! The Genetic Opera fanfic, just as a warning. If it's an epic fail, let me know so I can console poor Nathan. I just watched the movie yesterday, to be honest, but I've been obsessed with the soundtrack for a while now, so I think I know it pretty well, if nothing else. This is also a rarity in that it has nothing to do with romance. Huh, go figure.**

**Anyway, please enjoy and please review! I'd really like to know what you think!**

**

* * *

**

Nathan Wallace stared at that suit, that dark-colored suit that he wore to work every night. Under the light of day, he was a proper surGEN, the noble Dr. Wallace, saving lives with the help of GeneCo. But when the sun faded into the night, and the cold, white moon rose into that blackness, Nathan became the Repo Man. Nathan took lives in the dark, sneaking up on them in their darkest hours, when no one was around to protect them, when no one would hear them scream, and he would repossess their organs.

Ha, organ repossession. They'd signed that contract willingly, Rotti Largo often told Nathan. If they couldn't pay their debts, then GeneCo would take back what belonged to it. But as Nathan slipped into the suit, a texture that seemed like a mix between rubber and leather to the touch, he wondered who those organs really belonged to: a company that controlled this world, or the people they dwelled within?

The mask that hid his face slipped perfectly – _too perfectly ­_– over his head. It was scary, how well the skin of a Repo Man fit him. He was supposed to be her father, Shilo's father…Shilo was all he had left of Marni. He'd caused Marni's death, and he was the cause of Shilo's condition…What if, maybe…?

But before Nathan could finish his thought, his watch beeped and a hologram of Rotti Largo, the aging, stout leader of GeneCo, rose from it. "Nathan Wallace, I want you to repossess the kidneys of Peter Deere. He's overdue on his payments."

"Yes, sir," was all Nathan had to say, and Rotti disappeared in a literal flash. "You fucker," he mumbled, adjusting the built-in goggles. He had a deep loathing for Largo. Marni had been Rotti's lover, but then she met Nathan and they had fallen in love. Rotti held this against Nathan, and Nathan knew it. It made all of Rotti's taunting, all of Rotti's hisses and sneers that Marni's death was his fault all the more painful. Rotti was a snake, a Goddamned snake.

But then, Nathan realized, walking out the back door, if Rotti was a snake, then he was a beast even worse. For while Rotti ordered the killing, Nathan carried it out.

* * *

The skinny man, probably in his twenties, was slammed against the wall and currently being choked by Nathan. "No, no, please!" Peter Deere whimpered. "I-I promise I'll pay my debts! Please, just give me some more time, oh, God, no, please!!"

"Sorry, no can do," the Repo Man sneered in a sing-song voice. His perpetual growl made Deere cry and scream.

"Help! Help, please! Somebody, help m-AUGH!!" The Repo Man had gagged him in the mouth and slammed him down onto the floor.

"Quiet and don't struggle," he hissed. "I need those kidneys in good condition." Deere squirmed and struggled, his blue eyes wide in terror. Literally, Peter Deere was staring death in the face. Or rather, in the mask.

The Repo Man took his knife and sliced a downwards V into Deere's stomach, peeling the flesh away from the cut like an old Band-Aid. Deere emitted the loudest scream that the Repo Man had ever heard through that gag. Then, the Repo Man slipped his gloved arm inside that hole, blood spilling out everywhere. "Such messy work, so very messy," he muttered, a distasteful look behind the mask.

As the Repo Man felt around for the organs that were GeneCo's property, Deere's struggling became less and less. Shit, he had to work faster now, make sure he got them as fresh as he could. Still more feeling around inside the wet, sticky, slippery environment, and then the Repo Man found one kidney. He ripped it out and stuck it in the container, then dove back in for the second. That was easier to find, and once the Repo Man had both kidneys, he put them both in the freezing container and left the scene, his hands covered in blood.

* * *

The suit now hung on a hanger in Nathan's secret room. The kidneys would be delivered to GeneCo in the morning, Rotti felt surprisingly generous and let him wait until then. Nathan ran a hand through his sweaty, graying hair and picked up the hose. A powerful surge of water sprang forth from it and he sprayed the black Repo Man suit down, washing the blood off of it.

Nathan glanced down at his own hands. It was odd to think that however many times he hosed off the Repo Man suit, how many times he washed the blood from that fabric, he felt that he could never clean his own hands.

* * *

**Well, I hope you liked it. :3 To be honest, I just wrote it on a whim. I only thought of the last two paragraphs while I was in the shower. I think I touched on the double-personalities pretty well, but I think I could have done better, I'm not sure. Please tell me what you think, I'd really like to write something great for this fandom!**

**-Winter Poison  
**


End file.
